Better in time
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: Vanessa and Paul were dating that is until he cheated on her but now he wants her back and shes not having it


**This is just something I came up with that happened to me with my boyfriend well now ex boyfriend but I just changed the names and everything but the only thing that I didn't change was the name Vanessa and the whole plot. I hope you like so read and let me know what you think.**

.

Hi my name is Vanessa and I was dating Paul Levesque AKA Triple H until e cheated on me with Stephanie I was upset at first but now I'm slowly getting over it.

**Flashback **

I just came back home from having lunch with my brother.

"Paul I'm home" I yelled.

I got no answer so I went upstairs and into my bedroom. I was shocked at what I saw Paul was in bed with Stephanie. I was trying to hold back the tears.

"Paul what in the hell is this?" I yelled.

"Vanessa what are you doing home?" Paul asked covering himself.

"I just got done having lunch with my brother and what were you doing?" I said.

"It's not what it looks like I swear" Paul said.

"I'm going to go" Stephanie said gathering her things and leaving.

"So what were you doing in bed with her?" I asked calmly.

"I'm sorry Vanessa it was a mistake I swear" Paul said.

"I know what I saw Paul you were in bed with her" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Nessa it was a one time thing I swear" Paul said.

"Really? How many times have you slept with her?" I asked.

Paul sighed and looked down "3 times but that's it" He said.

"Oh my god Paul" I said letting the tears fall.

"I'm sorry Vanessa I really am it was a mistake" Paul said.

"Whatever Paul" I said packing my things.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked.

"What does it look like I'm leaving" I said still packing.

"Vanessa please no don't leave I'm sorry it will never happen again" Paul said.

"No Paul I'm done" I said gathering my things and bringing them to the front door.

Paul ran after me and grabbed my arm.

"Vanessa please I'm sorry I'll do anything you want anything just name it and it's done" Paul said.

"No I'm done Paul you cheated on me with the one person I hate more then anything in this world" I said crying.

Paul walked over and hugged me I tried to push him away but he wouldn't move.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Vanessa I don't know why I cheated on you" Paul said.

"I'm done Paul I'll get over it in time but there is no more me and you" I said moving away from him and gathering my things.

"Vanessa please don't leave" Paul begged.

"No Paul I'm done" I said walking out the door and not looking back.

**End of flashback**

My thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door. I went to answer it and I saw Paul standing there.

"Paul what are you doing here?" I asked.

"To get you back" Paul said.

"I told you Paul I don't want you back" I said trying to shut the door but Paul opened it back up.

"Come on Vanessa I'm sorry for hurting you but me and Stephanie broke it off" Paul said walking in the house.

"And what do you want a medal" I said with coldness in my voice.

"I deserved that but no I don't want a medal I want you to forgive me and take me back" Paul said.

"Not going to happen" I said walking away but Paul grabbed my arm.

"Come on Vanessa please I'll do anything you want just name it and it's done" Paul said getting on his knees.

"No Paul you really hurt me when I caught you cheating on me and with the person I hate with a passion" I said and then I started to break down I started hitting him.

"Why did you do this to me I loved you" I screamed while hitting him it was the first time I broke down that bad in front of him since I left him. Paul grabbed my wrist and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Vanessa I know your hurt but please let me fix the hurt I caused you please Vanessa you're my world you're my everything you can hit me , kick me, punch me do anything you want just please take me back" Paul said.

"No Paul I'm done it's over between us I won't take you back" I said still crying.

"Why not?" Paul asked.

"Because I won't let you hurt me again" I said moving away from him.

"That won't happen I swear" Paul said.

"Yes it will you did once and you will do it again I know from experience and I won't go down that road again I refuse" I said wiping my tears.

"No I won't look Vanessa I love you I'll do anything to have you back I'll jump through hoops to get you back" Paul said.

"Then leave me alone that's what I want Paul" I said.

Paul sighed " Is this what you really want?" Paul asked.

"Yes" I said.

"There's no way I can fix this?" Paul asked.

"No" I said.

Paul sighed "Ok then if this is what you want then I'll leave you alone" Paul said holding back his own tears.

"Thank you" I said.

"Your welcome but I want you to know I'm sorry I never wanted this to happen and I never wanted to hurt you and I know I did. I will regret that for the rest of my life but I do love you I want you to remember that" Paul said with tears running down his face.

"Look I do love you still but you broke my heart when I caught you cheating and I can't look past that" I said trying to hold back tears.

"I know I hurt you and I'm sorry but all I want is a second chance to fix all the hurt I caused you please Vanessa I love you so much I don't know why I cheated on you I really don't I wish I did but I don't. But you have no idea how much it hurts me to see you cry and it hurts a hell of a lot more knowing I caused it please Vanessa I just want a second chance that's it" Paul said with tears running down his face.

"No Paul I'm sorry but I can't take you back" I said.

"Please Vanessa I'll do anything" Paul pleaded.

"No Paul just leave me alone please" I said.

"If it's what you want" Paul said.

"Yes it's what I want" I said.

"Ok are you sure there is no way I can fix this?" Paul asked.

"No there's not I'm sorry Paul" I said.

Paul sighed "It's fine so I guess this is goodbye" Paul said.

"I guess so" I said.

Paul kissed me one last time "Goodbye Vanessa" Paul said walking out.

"Bye Paul" I said shutting the door.

I leaned against the door and sighed as the tears I had been holding back fell I did love Paul I love him more then anything but he hurt me beyond repair but I realized that it will get better in time.

**That's it I hope you like it there might be a second part to this.**


End file.
